


Summoned

by Sagartolen



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy Bill Cipher, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Gideon is an idiot, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Summoning, Summoning gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagartolen/pseuds/Sagartolen
Summary: Harry is accidentally summoned.





	Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr in 3 parts

Harry had been summoned several times over the years, one of the disadvantages to holding the title Master of Death. Like most misfortunes in his life they usually occurred on Halloween. Mostly, they were annoying.

This one was…different.

Like all his summonings Harry appeared in the middle of a circle, the world around him slowly fading into view. The room was dank and dusty. Sparks of blue lighting lit the area around him. There was a sharp snap of displaced the air and space. His stomach churned uneasily. While not as disorientating as his first summoning it took a few seconds to reorient himself. Stone floors, ceiling, walls. Bars on the window. Was this jail cell? What the hell. His summoning circle had been carefully sketched in chalk, which stood out on the concrete.

A short, fat, blond, kid was standing before him, giving him a confused, bordering on suspicious, squint. The kid was also wearing a hideous hair net and was dressed in bright prison-orange.

“Cipher?”

Harry stared, words momentarily escaping him. He had been summoned by a kid. A bloody kid. Who let their kids summon beings from beyond the Veil? Not what he was used to seeing upon entering another realm/dimension.

“Cipher, you’re not tricking me with this freaky get up,” the kid accused in an American accent. 

“Excuse me,” Harry crossed his arms, looking down at the little brat standing before the elaborate circle featuring the Deathly Hallow’s symbol. This was why kids shouldn’t summon demons. Not even a second in and he was being insulted. If he had been anything else this kid would be a smear on the pavement.

“I’m not falling for any of these tricks. Little Giddion, beloved by all, is always one step ahe…

“Whoa, okay, stop right there,” Harry cut in, waving a hand to catch the kids attention. A mis-summoning. It was a bloody mis- summoning. Of all the bloody inconvenient things. He was subjected to a suspicions stare.

“Whoever this Cipher fellow is…I’m not him,” he continued and was interrupted.

“Impossible,” the kid snapped, “I did everything right. Little Gideon does not make mistakes…”

Harry blinked, watching the kid do an angry jig around the small cell. Who threw a kid in jail anyway?

“…I do not make mistakes. Little Gideon thrives on magic. This is all Pine’s fault I just know it. When I get my hands on….”

Harry waited a few more seconds, watching the kid work himself up into a tantrum. The brat was a complete nutta. Maybe this could work to his advantage. If he could convince ‘little Gideon’ to release his summons, then maybe he could avoid the usual bullshit.

“Ok, that’s enough of that,” Harry interjected, forcing his voice louder to be heard over the kids continued muttering. Around him remaining magic residue gave off a few more sparks of light, adding dramatic effect.

“So you stuffed up. It happens. You got me now and I honestly don’t give a bloody fuck about whatever horror you were attempting to summon,”

The kid turned towards him, bug eyed, and Harry realised a breath.

“Make a request or release the summons. I was rather busy before you up and summoned me,” not really, considering zero time would pass between his summoning and his return home.

Gideon was glaring now, “THE little Gideon does NOT ‘stuff up,’” he huffed, turning up his nose, unfazed by the extradimensional being he had just summoned. He needed to work on his intimidation skills.

“You’re not Cipher…obviously. Clearly, you’re not from around here. Some form of demon. Yes,” the kid nodded to himself, rubbing his chin, “Now, demon, tell little Gideon what it is you can offer someone in my situation,”

Harry raised a brow. Did he really think it would be that easily? Anonymity was an advantage he wasn’t about to give up. The kid scowled at his silence, scrunching up his nose making him appear more pig like.

“Well,” Gideon snapped impatiently. 

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes, feeling that irritating compulsion to bend to his summoner’s will. 

“As my summoner you are entitled to make one request,” he listed out the required instruction. In exchange for being summoned to the mortal realm something must be given in return

Gideon perked up, “A request? Yes. Yes. The exchange,” he trailed off muttering to himself, “A staple of a demon summoning. Of course…”

Never mind the fact that Harry already existed in the ‘mortal’ realm and that he would rather not be summoned at all. He wasn’t even sure proper ‘demons’ existed. Yet, here he was. Again. Hermione had explained it as equivalence, in that ‘you can’t get something for nothing.’ Without hearing out/fulfilling some sort of wish he would have a hard time getting home. The quicker he got this over with the better.

Gideon finally finished whatever discussion he was having with himself, turning back to Harry. 

“What are the conditions to this request?”

So the kid wasn’t a complete idiot.

“It has to be within my power,” he offered.

Technically, his abilities were limited to that of what a witch or wizard could do. Most people who summoned him didn’t know that. They took the title ‘Master of Death’ at face value and often the request was death related. Gideon didn’t even have that. He was completely in the dark.

“And what sort of stuff can you do,”

Aside from introducing the ‘one request’ thing he really wasn’t obligated to say anything else. With an ease born of experience Harry pushed down the compulsion to tell Gideon what he wanted to know.

“A little bit of this. A little of that. More this then that usually,” unless it was framed in the manner of a request he wasn’t required to do anything from here on out.

Gideon scowled.

“That’s not very helpful,”

Harry shrugged, “Is being helpful your request?”

He loved requests which were open to interpretation. The vaguer the better. 

“How do I know you’re not tricking me?”

“I think that’s more of a you problem than a me problem,”

Gideon gave him a dirty look, spinning dramatically, stomping over to a pile of paper littering a metal framed bed. Harry watched him shuffle through the paper before turning his attention to his circle. He knelt, examining the symbols encircling the familiar circle, line and triangle, of the Deathly Hallows. 

Experimentally, he pulled his wand from his sleeve and gave the closest line of writing a poke. A barrier of transparent air halted his attempt. A few low-level spells later and he confirmed it was immune to magic. As predicated. He was stuck in the circle till Gideon either broke it or made a request.

“Of course,” Gideon loudly exclaimed, snapping his fingers and proclaiming, “I’ve really outdone myself this time,”

Harry straightened, slipping his wand back into its holster, watching the kid stomp back over. He was holding up a yellowing sheet of paper which appeared to have been torn from a book at some point. Not even a glance in Harry’s direction. Yeah, he really needed to work on his intimidation.

Gideon went about resketching a copy of Harry’s circle with chalk onto the floor. Harry watched, mild interest transforming into apprehension. Surly he wasn’t going to attempt another summoning just after messing up his first one. As the kid worked several differences between the two circles emerged, the most prominent being an inversion between the symbols usually associated with the Deathly Hallows.

Who was he kidding. Of course, he was. 

Gideon finished sketching his second summoning circle. He stepped back and began to chant. The words were strange and seamed to echo oddly about the space. The air around them rippled and Harry tugged his robes a little tighter. Even cut off within his circle he could feel the world around him shift like the natural laws of space and time were bending. 

Dust motes froze, suspended in the air. All sound dropped away, leaving a deafening silence. A wave of power washed over them, taking the world’s colour with it and leaving everything a muted grey. Harry shivered, glancing about in apprehension. The air around them had grown heavy, buzzing with odd energy. Not magic. This was something else. He was suddenly acutely aware of his, trapped in a circle, status. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. They were being watched.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Gideon,” the voice echoed about the space, coming from several directions at once.

Gideon’s shadow stretched out, morphing under his feet, “I would say I’m surprised but then I’d be lying.”

Out of the shadows rose a large floating yellow triangle. Harry stared. Okay. Not what he had been expecting. The pyramid shaped creature seamed to stretch and an appropriately sized walking stick popped into existence. It’s one eye moved from Gideon to Harry, narrowing. 

“Bill Cipher, I, the amazing little Gideon have summered you to…hey…what are you doing?”

Demon triangle, ignoring Gideon entirely had floated over to Harry.

“What’s this?”

Harry looked on, slightly jealous, as the triangle drifted across the room, unhindered by his summoning circle. Magic sparked about his circle, responding to his unease as the triangle creature drew nearer. It gave the barrier separating them a light tap, causing the space around them to fluctuate.

Harry crossed his arms and glared. Magic zapped outwards, the air stabilized and the walking stick was pulled back. He may be stuck in this circle but he was far from helpless.

The demon triangle stared, unimpressed, “Cute,” it scoffed.

Harry scowled, pushing past a severe case of the willies. It, the triangle, Cipher, eyed him for several seconds more before switching its attention back to Gideon.

“Well, I’m hurt. I thought we had something special and here I find you summoning behind my back,” Gideon was the subject of a scrutinizing stare, “Have to say. Not a good look,”

Gideon looked nervous for all of three seconds, “Never mind that. Little Gideon has everything under control. All according to my plan.”

“Uh-ha, sure kid, whatever lets you sleep at night,”

Gideon spluttered.

“Cipher I have a job for you,” he all but yelled out, in an attempt to regain composure, pointing, redirecting attention.

Cipher paused, eerily still, before springing back into motion, “A Job!”

It spun around, arms stretched wide, “Why didn’t you say so. And here I thought we weren’t friends,”

Cipher disappeared, reappearing at Gideon’s side, slinging and arm around the kid in a jovial manner. Gideon flinched, pulling away.

“SO what can I help you with,”

Harry watched the surface of the triangle shift and morph. An assortment of images flickered past too fast to see. Well that was ominous. Harry watched on incredulity as Gideon contemplated the offer. The kid was really considering doing a deal with this thing. What happened to self-preservation?

“It’s my beauty, Mable, ” Gideon finally let out a heartfelt sigh, “love of my life, star in my sky, radiant as the sun,” Gideon continued to wax poetry. What the hell was this kid going on about. This was shaping up to be one of his weirdest summoning yet and he had been through some real doosies.

Cipher, apparently equally unimpressed with Gideon’s monologue, folded his spindly arms, expression blank.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” Cipher eventually waved a dismissive hand, casting what appeared to be some sort of silencing spell, going by the way it suddenly cut Gideon off mid-sentence.

“Geez kid and they say I’m obsessive,” Cipher fixed an eye on them, “I’ll get you the Shooting Star. No problems,” Cipher mimed buffing non-existent nails.

“But I’ll need something In return, none of these IOU’s, it’s upfront payment this time round or no dice,” Gideon opened his month to say something but nothing came out. He scowled. Face turning red.

“What was that? What sort of payment? You say,” Cipher continued, “Well, I’m glad you asked,”

“It’s nothing much, just a little memento I’d like back,”

Before them and image appeared depicting a man in glasses holding a colorful, glowing orb. The floating image shifted to another angle.

“Stanford,” Gideon growled at the image apparently able to speak again.

“Get me that,” Cipher pointed at the glowing orb, “and Shooting Star’s all yours, forever.”

Gideon glowered, hissing under his breath, “That no good, half rate, magic hack!”

“SOOooooo. It’s a deal, then,” Cipher extended a glowing blue hand, wiggling his fingers around.

Gideon glared at the floating image some more, squinting at the glowing orb. His eyes shifted to Harry seaming almost calculating. Harry could already see glowing orb retrieval in his future.

“I get you that and Mable will finally retune my love,”

“Sure,” Cipher repeated, waving his blue flaming hand around impatiently.

Gideon spun, gripping the hand, “Deal.”

"Nice doing business with you," Cipher tipped his hat, pulling his hand away even as the area around them warped oddly. Harry's suppressed his urge to shiver. There was a few seconds in which everything just sort of stopped, hanging awkwardly in place. They Cipher seamed to pop, like a demented ballon, disappearing, winking out of existence.

The room returned to normal, time and space fading back into place. Harry stared at the spot on which Cipher had vanished. There seemed to be a lingering taint like some form of contamination had bled back into their reality.

“You! Demon. As my request I demand you retrieve the orb specified by Cipher and bring it to me,” Gideon turned to shout the moment Cipher popped out of existence, dispersing the oppressive presence. 

Harry sighed, turning to face the kid. He hated being right.

“Hmmm, why can’t the demon triangle get this himself?” He stalled, considering the instruction. It was vague, with lots of room from interpretation and lateral thinking, the sort of request he would usually jump at. Yet, he hesitated.

“Simpleton,” Gideon huffed, “Cipher’s a dream demon. He in accessible only through the unconscious realm.”

Harry waited but no further explanations were provided. Dream demon? Cipher did appear to be confined in some sort of alternate space. Maybe this was that ‘mortal realm’ thing in action. He mentally turned the information over. Though his knowledge on demons was sorely lacking he could almost safely say that Cipher wasn’t one. Something about Cipher rubbed him the wrong way. He was something worse than a demon. Much worse. A shiver ran up his spin. Whatever he was retrieving for Cipher via Gideon couldn’t be anything good. Possibly, end of the world levels of not good.

“So will you retrieve this object for little old Gideon?”

Gideon was making a ‘cute’ face at him and it was starting to weird him out.

“Okay, fine, I accept your request,”

This wasn’t his dimension. Not his problem. A few painful experiences had taught him not to get attached to the worlds he was summoned into. His main focus should be returning home. A familiar weight settled onto his shoulders, followed by the compulsion to fulfil said request.

Gideon hadn’t specified a deadline for completion or a timeline so the impulse was easy to ignore. Rookie mistake. Now all he needed to do was get the damn orb and get out before shit hit the fan. The circle around him faded and he took his first real step into his new dimension. Being stuck in a circle didn’t count, being more of a half way point. A new heaviness settled about him and his skin prickled in response to an increased concentration of latent magic. The air was thick with it. Either a result of performing two consecutive summonings or a natural occurrence in this dimension.

He took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders. As he moved the energy about him shifted, curving around him like a river.

“So, how are you going to break us out of here?” Gideon looked at him expectantly, bringing him back down to reality.

He watched the kid rub his hands together in excitement, grinning manically. Yeah. No. No way he was dragging this nutta anywhere.

“I’m not,”

Gideon paused, processing the statement.

Harry examined the cell door, deciding that apparition would be the best way to the other side, “I’ll see you around, kid.”

“What! Hey, take me with you!”

Harry apparited, reappearing beyond the bars and in the hallway, giving Gideon a small wave.

“I demand you take me with you, little Gideon will not be ignored”

Harry tuned the kid out, strolling down the hall.

“I order you demon!!!”

Harry cast a disillusionment charm as he went, coming to another door. This time he unlocked it with magic, walking through, allowing it to slam shut, leaving Gideon and the cell behind.


End file.
